Simplify the expression. $(2r-6)(r+4)$
Answer: First distribute the ${2r-6}$ onto the ${r}$ and ${4}$ $ = {r}({2r-6}) + {4}({2r-6})$ Then distribute the ${r}.$ $ = ({r} \times {2r}) + ({r} \times {-6}) + {4}({2r-6})$ $ = 2r^{2} - 6r + {4}({2r-6})$ Then distribute the ${4}$ $ = 2r^{2} - 6r + ({4} \times {2r}) + ({4} \times {-6})$ $ = 2r^{2} - 6r + 8r - 24$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 2r^{2} + 2r - 24$